In these times of ever increasing global demands for all liquid and gaseous fuels, increased concern regarding the use and supply of fossil fuels, and the constantly growing demand for electrical energy, it is clear that there is a need for a better, cleaner, more efficient method of using those fuels and producing electrical energy for both stationary as well as for portable energy needs. Although there is currently a great emphasis on the development of cleaner, environmentally friendly systems for producing electrical energy through methods such as solar, wind and wave, they are not always practical especially in portable applications. These cleaner technologies often lack the dependability necessary in electrical supply applications. It is not always sunny or windy, and the bodies of water large enough to produce usable wave power are not always wavy. There will always be a need for dependable and efficient, turn key, methods of outputting mechanical power and/or producing the electrical energy that we need to survive and grow. A goal is to develop the best, most cost effective method possible of utilizing fossil or synthetic fuels while producing electrical energy efficiently.
The “Stationary Block Rotary Engine/Generator” of the present invention represents a great improvement in the ability to convert energy from fuel into either mechanical output power or clean electrical energy. The present invention is a markedly smaller, lighter, and more power dense power output system. The present invention is also more energy efficient, environmentally friendly, durable and dependable than conventional engine and generator combinations, and it is far more affordable to produce and operate than conventional engine driven generators. This technology is particularly advantageous in larger applications as the benefits of size, weight, power density and efficiency increase with larger outputs. More importantly, this technology offers an immediate and positive step forward in the goal to conserve the world's energy resources.
The present invention seeks to meet the aforenoted demands and needs for an environmentally friendly, conservation minded, energy efficient mechanical power output and electric generating device that is smaller, lighter, more power dense, more durable, dependable and more affordable by providing a unique rotary engine design combined with an optional integrated generator, enclosed in a single waterproof, and dustproof case with the purpose of driving magnetic and/or electromagnetic pole pieces rotationally past an integrated stationary coil for the production of electrical energy.